Baby Bro
by TeamSalvatore29
Summary: Alternate Ending to 4X23. What Damon should have actually done when Elena told him she chooses him. Damon/Stefan brother bonding, with quite a bit of Elena bashing.


Damon couldn't believe it. Elena was choosing him. Him, over Stefan. His Younger brother. The Saint. Everyone's favourite. He was once Elena's choice. But, now, he is Elena's choice. He should feel happy. In fact, he should feel ecstatic. Instead, he feels sad, and full of guilt. Stefan. His baby brother. The one whom he promised an 'eternity of misery', is now getting rejected by Elena, because she loves him more than she does Stefan. But, still.

He remembers seeing Stefan for the very first time, a small, fragile baby, who didn't know the difficulties of the world. He remembers holding Stefan in his arms, the very first time.

_Flashback_

"_Damon darling, would you like to hold your baby brother?", his Mother asked. His Mother. His beautiful Mother._

"_I would, but I am scared"_

"_Why, darling?"_

"_What if I lose my grip on him, Mother? I don't want anything to happen to him"_

"_You won't. Here, hold him" she said._

_Damon took Stefan in his arms, and stared at the baby like he was made out of glass._

"_Damon, whatever happens, promise me, you will protect, love and cherish your baby brother" said his Mother._

_End Flashback_

'I failed my promise in every way. Instead of protecting, loving and cherishing him, like I promised my mother, I ended up bringing nothing but misery and sadness to him. Yet, he still didn't give up on me. Even, though I killed Lexi, he still stood by me. He has saved me countless number of times. Why? He even gave up Elena and his freedom to save my life. And how did I repay him? By sleeping with the one girl that he loves. And yet, he stood by me, defended me, and protected me. Its time I do the same for him' thought Damon.

Elena moved forward to kiss Damon.

He, however, stopped her, and said, "No Elena! I can't accept you"

"But, Damon, you love me" she said, though it was obvious that she was taken aback.

'How dare she?' he thought. "Maybe I do, but I love Stefan more. I can't do this to him anymore. I've been selfish enough for the past 150 years. I think its time I put my baby bro first. He has protected me, throughout all the shit I've put him through. Yet, he stood by me, and fought for me, and acknowledged that there is good in me. He, who has all the right to hate me more than anyone else. It should have been me. I should be the one protecting him, but I was not. I was an asshole, who ran away, and left Lexi to protect him. Talking about Lexi, you know I killed her right? Yet, he sacrificed everything, including his 20 years of hard work to get back on animal blood, in a matter of a second, because he knew it would save me. I love my brother, Elena. I just regret that it took me so long to realise it"

"But, Damon...", she started.

"No, Elena. Stefan comes first. And will always. You deserve to be how you are now. All alone. Alone forever. My baby brother deserves so much better than you, always has, and always will. You are just like Katherine. Trying to tear us apart. Unfortunately for you, the Salvatore brotherhood is too strong to be broken. Klaus was right. We have an unbreakable bond. Goodbye, Elena. Lead a happy life, all alone", said Damon, and promptly walked out of the room.

He walked into the next room, and saw Stefan looking at him, with an expression of awe, wonder, hope, and dare he say, love?

"Damon...", he started.

"Don't give me that crap about how I needn't to have done that. I did. I made a promise to Mother when you were born, that I will protect, love and cherish you. I know I haven't been that brother for you in a long time. But, I hope to be. I am sorry for all that I've done. Will you give me another chance to be the big brother that you need?" he asked Stefan, not caring that Lexi and Caroline were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Damon!", said Stefan, sounding happy.

He reached forward and pulled Damon into a hug. Though Damon froze for a couple of seconds, he soon returned the hug.

"Let's travel the world, baby bro. Its Team Salvatore forever!", said Damon, in a weird girl like way.

Stefan grinned, and said, "Bourbon Street?"

"You got it", said Damon, winking at Stefan.

Stefan hugged both Caroline and Lexi, and promised Caroline to stay in touch.

Damon nodded at both of them, and walked out of the house with Stefan.


End file.
